1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ball joint assembly designed to restrict movement of the ball joint; and particularly, the utilization in any type of automotive vehicle of a ball joint assembly, which limits the rotational movement of the steering bar joint.
2. Description of Related Art
In the current state of the art and as it is generally known, the steering bars utilized in automotive vehicles present several problems of technical order and of comfort. For example, because the steering bars are long and heavy, their trend is to rotate around the line of action among the balls of the respective joint. As a function of its own weight and by remaining in a position that, when the vehicle is in continuous use, the steering bar will be submitted to great stresses, mainly at the steering pins that support the respective steering bar, as well as at the elongation mouth of the ball pin. Thus, the structure may cause noises and breakages of the same and also cause a premature wearing out of the ball bearing that supports and holds the steering bar. Also, this type of problem occurs in all types of vehicles that use this type of curved bar, whether they are tractors, trucks, automobiles, etc.
To solve and overcome the aforementioned problem, an assembly for restriction of the movements of the ball joint utilized in automotive vehicles was created and developed, which limits the rotational movement of the steering bar avoiding the breakage of the same and fully eliminating the noises produced by it as well the premature wearing out of the components.